hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic usercane season
---- The 2018 Atlantic usercane season is an ongoing event in usercane formation. It is the ninth season of usercane formation, and the third season of operational usercane tracking. Storms forming between January 1, 2018 and December 31, 2018 will be a part of this season. The season's first storm, Tropical Userstorm Avdis, developed on January 3, and became the earliest tropical usercyclone ever to develop in the Atlantic basin, beating the previous record set by Tropical Depression Four (HurricaneHistory) in the 2016 season. Seasonal forecasts Before and during the season, several agencies release forecasts regarding usercane activity. On December 3, the Cooper Meteorological Center released their forecast for the 2018 season, calling for an above average season in terms of named storms, but a below average season in terms of usercanes and major usercanes. The same day, the FMC released their 2018 forecast, predicting 26-32 named storms, 3-9 usercanes, and 1-6 major usercanes. On December 4, 2017, the BNWC released their 2018 forecast on December 4, predicting 30-40 named storms, 3-7 usercanes, and 1-4 major usercanes, The same day, the GIHC released their 2018 forecast, predicting 35 named storms, 6 usercanes, and 2 major usercanes. Two days later, the HMA released their first forecast for the season, predicting 33-45 named storms, 4 usercanes, and 1 major usercanes. They also said that the number of userstorms was to explode sometime after late August. On December 7, the Nova International Meteorological Center released their forecast for the 2018 season, predicting 27-40 named storms, 2-3 usercanes, and 2 major usercanes.On December 24, the JCSC predicted a below average season, with 20-25 named storms, 3-5 usercanes, and 2-3 major usercanes, but also added that there was a 30% chance of a hyperactive season similar to 2017. On December 24, the CMC revised their predictions for the season, increasing the number of usercanes and major usercanes, but retaining the same number of storms. On the same day, the Prism Weather Center released their first forecast for the season, predicting 23-36 named storms, 4-11 usercanes and 1-7 major usercanes. On December 31, one hour before the season starts, the CSHC released their prediction for the season, predicting 28 named storms, 4 usercanes, and 2 major usercanes. On January 1st, the BNMA released their prediction, predicting a similar season to 2017, with 27-30 named storms, 4-7 usercanes and 1-3 major usercanes. the HMA released their revised prediction on January 1, 2018, predicting 36 named storms, 7 Usercanes and 4 major usercanes. After a very active January,the JCSC released their revised prediction,predicting a season more like 2017,with 30-40 named storms,3-5 usercanes,and 2 major usercanes. Timeline; ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_New_User id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_User id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_Chat_Moderator id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_Rollback id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_Junior_Admin id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_Administrator id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_Bureaucrat Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/01/2018 till:27/01/2018 color:TS text:"Avdis (TS)" from:08/01/2018 till:24/01/2018 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:14/01/2018 till:27/01/2018 color:TS text:"Blue (TS)" from:16/01/2018 till:27/01/2018 color:TS text:"Morgan (TS)" from:20/01/2018 till:27/01/2018 color:TS text:"Brick (TS)" from:20/01/2018 till:27/01/2018 color:TS text:"Mobile (TS)" from:24/01/2018 till:27/01/2018 color:TS text:"Cube (TS)" from:25/01/2018 till:27/01/2018 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" from:25/01/2018 till:27/01/2018 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:2019 TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(from the" pos:(443,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Userstorm Avdis On January 3, a tropical userwave emerged off the coast of Africa. The wave quickly organized, strengthening into a tropical userpression on the same day, the first one of the season. Forming on January 3, it became the earliest first depression of any usercane season on record, breaking the previous record set by Tropical Depression Four in 2016. The userpression reached tropical userstorm status the next day, becoming the earliest named system to reach tropical userstorm status on record, breaking the previous record set by Tropical Userstorm Destiny of 2016. Shortly after reaching peak intensity, Avdis began to slowly weaken, and on January 27 the storm degenerated to a tropical userwave. Tropical Userpression Two (HurricaneRafael) On December 11, 2017, a weak tropical userwave exited the coast of Africa. This wave lingered just off the coast of Africa for several days until it began a slow northwestward track. The wave remained weak and disorganized until January 8, when it was designated as Tropical Userpression Two. The nascent userpression struggled with a Saharan air mass and failed to strengthen significantly. On January 24, the depression was completely devoid of convection, and the NUC discontinued advisories as the system opened up into a tropical userwave. Tropical Userstorm Blue (Bluecaner) Another tropical userwave left the coast of Africa on December 18, 2017. The wave tracked swiftly westward across the tropical Atlantic and showed no signs of development until January 11, when the wave developed into a tropical userpression while located 300 miles northeast of the Leeward Islands. The system continued to steadily intensify, and on January 18 was designated as Tropical Userstorm Blue. Current storm information As of 03:00 UTC January 27, Tropical Userstorm Bluecaner is located 323 miles northeast of the Leeward Islands. Maximum sustained winds are at 50 mph (85 km/h). The minimum barometric pressure is 997 hectopascals, and the system is moving northwest at 2 mpd. Tropical Userstorm Morgan (TheRealHurricaneTrackerSps123) On June 17, 2017, the NUC began monitoring an area of low pressure that was expected to detach from a stalled cold front. However, the low pressure area stalled over the Central Atlantic. Unusually, the low failed to strengthen and instead weakened rapidly. On January 16, another area of low pressure was identified over the Central Atlantic, and later assessed to have formed from the remnants of the June low, which was cycled through steering currents across the Atlantic. On January 16, the low was classified as Tropical Userpression Four. Four days later, it strengthened into Tropical Userstorm Morgan. Current storm information As of 03:00 UTC January 26, Tropical Userstorm Morgan is located 872 miles southwest of the Azores. Maximum sustained winds are at 40 mph (55 km/h). The minimum barometric pressure is 1,007 hectopascals, and the system is moving northeast at 5 mpd. Tropical Userstorm Brickkks On January 20, the NUC began monitoring an area of low pressure that developed near roughly 100 miles off the coast of North Carolina. The low quickly attained tropical characteristics, and on the same day it was classified as Tropical Userpression Five. The userpression remained steady in intensity for a few days until January 26, when it strengthened into Tropical Userstorm Brickks. Current storm information As of 03:00 UTC January 27, Tropical Userrstorm Brickkks is located 102 miles east of the coast of North Carolina. Maximum sustained winds are at 45 mph (65 km/h). The minimum barometric pressure is 1,003 hectopascals, and the system is moving north at 2 mpd. Tropical Userstorm Mobile (No.1 Mobile) On January 20, the NUC began monitoring an area of low pressure that developed 160 miles north-northwest of the Yucatan Peninsula. The low quickly developed into Tropical Userpression Six. The userpression was quick to intensify, and on January 22 the National Usercane Center upgraded the system to Tropical Userstorm Mobile. Current storm information As of 03:00 UTC January 27, Tropical Userstorm Mobile is located 160 miles north-northwest of the Yucatan Peninsula. Maximum sustained winds are at 40 mph (65km/h). The minimum barometric pressure is 1,008 hectopascals, and the system is moving west-northwest at 2 mpd. Tropical Userstorm Cube (FM Cube) On January 14, a trough of low pressure formed over the Central Atlantic Ocean. The trough stalled as it drew moisture from a tropical low to the south of the trough. By January 22, the trough began to show signs of significant organization, and on January 24 it was classified as a tropical userpression. On January 27, the userpression strengthened a great degree, and it was upgraded to Tropical Userstorm Cube. Current storm information As of 03:00 UTC January 27, Tropical Userpression Seven is located 1,272 miles south of Newfoundland. Maximum sustained winds are at 30 mph (35 km/h). The minimum barometric pressure is 1,008 hectopascals, and the system is nearly stationary. Tropical Userpression Eight (Pstar77) A large tropical userwave exited the coast of Africa on January 23. The wave then split, with the northern portion developing into a tropical userpression early on January 25. Current storm information As of 03:00 UTC January 27, Tropical Userpression Eight is located 81 miles west of Cape Verde. Maximum sustained winds are at 30 mph (45 km/h). The minimum barometric pressure is 1,009 hectopascals, and the system is moving west-northwest at 5 mpd. Tropical Userpression Nine (1Moonlight2) The southern portion of the tropical wave that Tropical Userpression Eight developed from began to develop in the afternoon of January 25, and on that same day became Tropical Userpression Nine. Current storm information As of 03:00 UTC January 27, Tropical Userpression Eight is located 55 miles west-southwest of Cape Verde. Maximum sustained winds are at 25 mph (35 km/h). The minimum barometric pressure is 1,011 hectopascals, and the system is moving west-northwest at 5 mpd. Season Summary Category:Usercanes Category:Atlantic usercane seasons